Drabbles: Defteros & Albafica
by Scarlet.D
Summary: 5 escritos cortos de Defteros & Albafica [Yaoi].


Para el duelo #8 del Club LC en el foro SSY. Amo a esta pareja TWT

Los drabbles no tienen relación entre sí, y el último es universo alterno.

* * *

**[Mutación** »Inspirado en mi fic "Contraveneno"**]  
[Defteros & Albafica]  
[ 290 | Duelo #8 | Tabla: Botella]**

—¿Puedo usar esta botella?

Aspros alzó la mirada de su cena y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Para qué?

Defteros cerró la alacena y miró la botella vacía que ahora tenía entre sus manos. Había pasado tanto tiempo guardada que ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que había contenido. Sólo quedaban polvo y pequeñísimas telarañas.

—Hay unos insectos extraños cerca de las ruinas al sur que quiero atrapar —dijo, sin quitar sus ojos abstraídos del tono verdoso del vidrio, evitando reparar en su propia mentira.

Aspros ofreció una sonrisa incompleta, y asintió dándole autorización de hacer lo que quisiera con la botella. Defteros se apresuró al exterior aprovechando la oscuridad. No podía demorar demasiado, pero demoraría lo suficiente para que, al volver, Aspros ya se encontrara en su habitación.

Fue al arbusto entre el cual había escondido su nueva preciada pertenencia, y volvió para guardarla en la botella, no sin antes enguajarla y ponerle algo de agua dentro. Entonces bajó al sótano que usaba de habitación. Aspros nunca iba ahí así que no tendría que preocuparse por ser descubierto y tener que contestar preguntas.

Dejó la botella en el piso, al pie de su cama. Se echó sobre ésta boca abajo, asomándose en la orilla, con los brazos cruzados bajo su rostro, para contemplar desde ahí el curioso objeto decorativo. No quiso pensar en cuánto tardaría en marchitarse...

Una rosa que no servía, había dicho _él_.

«_Puedes quedártela_», había dicho también, después de cortarla y ver la mirada lamentada de Defteros ante el panorama de desechar una flor que parecía más especial que todas las demás.

No era blanca, ni roja, ni negra. Hubiera sido roja sino fuese por el error genético que dibujó líneas clareadas en sus pétalos.

Una rosa que no podía matar.

* * *

**[Despedida]  
[Defteros & Albafica]  
[ 350 | Duelo #8 | Tabla: acciones #4]**

No era adecuado, no para él. Tierra estéril y piedra cuarteada, con su nombre sin una pizca de brillo. Merecía… ¿Merecía vida?

Incapaz de responderse, Defteros se inclinó hacia delante, sin mover las rodillas del sitio en el suelo donde las clavaba. Extendió el brazo hasta tocar el borde superior de la lápida, y deslizó los dedos con renuencia sobre la áspera textura. Retiró rápidamente la mano al percibir la llegada de alguien más.

Alguien más que no era Sísifo, con miradas dolidas; ni la diosa, con lágrimas de niña; ni Asmita, con nada más que silencio.

Nada había servido de mucho, y no estaba seguro de si él estaba aquí para, igualmente, ofrecer algo que no sirviera.

—Defteros —Albafica murmuró el nombre que ya no tenía sentido. Se acercó lo suficiente para que el aroma de dulce peligro opacara al de la sangre, que se había incrustado en las fosas nasales de Defteros y provenía de sus propias ropas.

El nombre no significó nada, era un sonido gris; el perfume alguna vez apreciado se convirtió en ácido dentro de sus pulmones, y el recuerdo de relatos del pasado le provocó la certeza de que hubiera preferido morir sin la oportunidad de entender la carga dejada por los lazos rojos, que siempre le pareció imposible de imaginar. Su nuevo nivel de comprensión era también desdeñable.

Dio un respingo cuando su análisis de todo lo inservible que le rodeaba fue interrumpido. La repentina primicia de la mano en su hombro le dio fuerza. La fuerza para ver unos minutos más aquella nueva lápida que lucía vieja; parecía haber estado esperando a su hermano por siglos. La leve tibieza de donde piel encontraba piel le distrajo minímamente con la noción de estar sintiendo lo inalcanzable. Tratándose él, el contacto era más que simplemente eso.

Lo que fuera, tendría que servir para una cosa más. Defteros se puso de pie con un solo movimiento pesado, y se alejó de él, de la tumba, y del veneno que —ahora sabía— no era exclusivo de Piscis, sino de cada rincón de su hasta entonces «hogar».

* * *

**[Use me]  
[Defteros & Albafica]  
[ 428 | Duelo #8 | Tabla: negación/orgasmo]**

No quería prohibirle todo, pero no podía permitirle más.

No era debido a algún sentido del pudor, o la falta de deseo, insuficiente curiosidad. No, simplemente de esta forma era mejor para él, sin peligro.

Una vez tomada la decisión, Albafica no hizo más que dejarlo pasar a su habitación, verlo acomodándose en el piso cual animalillo recogido, y sentir la mirada fija, expectante y de tímida exigencia. Albafica quedó de pie frente a él, cerca de su cama, y pieza a pieza retiró lentamente sus protecciones de entrenamiento, enseguida los zapatos, las muñequeras y vendas, la ropa…

Piel blanca, cabello celeste, ojos azul pizarra, y un lunar al borde de la mejilla que algunos mechones cubrían. Defteros descubrió que no era el único lunar. Paseando su mirada sobre la idílica desnudez del muchacho, aun en la media oscuridad de la habitación, localizó otras pequeñas marcas. Entre ellas, discretas cicatrices de espinas.

Albafica hizo un gesto entre divertido e incómodo cuando la mano de Defteros actuó con aparente automatismo sobre la entrepierna del mismo. Fricciones distraídas sobre la ropa, primero; la búsqueda desesperada debajo, después.

Fue bastante extraño estar sin otra cosa que hacer más que retratar el esfuerzo en los músculos del brazo de Defteros, o la urgencia que podía notar en lo que tenía visible de su cara. Sentía frío mientras que el otro parecía estar quemándose. Él se cruzaba de brazos a ratos, cambiaba el peso del pie, se acomodaba por nervios mechones de cabello, y Defteros resoplaba frustrado, deteniéndose a ratos por la indecisión de seguir. Le desconcentraba la distancia, la imposibilidad del contacto, el remordimiento de estarlo _usando_.

Paró definitivamente, acomodó sus pantalones y, con el rostro exaltado en rojo, se levantó y recogió la ropa de Albafica, para enseguida entregársela con una actitud huidiza y un «lo siento» grabado en cada una de sus facciones.

Fue en ese momento, con la predicción de la inminente partida del mayor, que Albafica halló una manera de hacerlo funcionar. Lo tocó lo mínimo para jalarle la playera y sacársela, le empujó del pecho para que volviera a apartarse y así él tener un panorama más amplio. Se sentó en la cama y lo apuró con una mirada comunicativa, de pupilas anchas.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, Defteros se desvistió con torpeza, apurado. Y si bien la máscara ocultaba su estado boquiabierto, los ojos casi se le salían al ver… al verse _usado_ para el placer del otro, quien comenzó a explorar su propia piel con ansía delicada —casi remisa—, llamando agudos sonrojos y tensión.

* * *

**[Peonias **» Basado en RPG con Kaori Subaru**]  
[Defteros & Albafica]  
[ 340 | Duelo #8 | Tabla: acciones #7]**

Corrió escaleras arriba, sólo un corto tramo; el último desde su escondite hasta la entrada al templo de Piscis. Había sido un recorrido riesgoso —la casa más alta de las doce—, pero la oscuridad ayudaba. La oscuridad y la lluvia, que disfrazaba el sonido de sus pasos y convencía al resto del mundo de no asomarse fuera.

La última vez que había estado aquí, el clima se encontraba igual de terrible. Cosa de la temporada.

Albafica claramente no se encontraba en casa, o ya lo habría percibido. Le había dicho que en noches insufribles, si no leía, acudía al bosquecillo cercano o al jardín que Defteros no podía pisar, y el cual era su primera elección al pensar dónde podría estar.

Protegido dentro de Piscis, Defteros revisó el ramillete de flores que traía en su mano derecha, y arrugó la nariz al notarlas decaídas, encharcadas de agua y con algunos pétalos perdidos por el recorrido lleno de saltos y arrastradas. Caminó hacia donde sabía que estaba la cocina, con los ojos atendiendo las flores mientras trataba de enderezarlas y componerlas lo más posible.

La noche que se quedó aquí después de su desafortunada incursión al jardín —y la experiencia cercana a la muerte que eso causó—, había conocido varias cosas sobre el recluido guardián de este templo. Entre ellas, que decoraba su mesa con peonias blancas. A Defteros no se le ocurrió otra cosa cuando, tras mucho ponderar sobre su curiosa noche como huésped en Piscis, llena de cuentos y té de montaña, recordó el mes en que estaban y adivinó —quiso adivinar— que el cumpleaños de Albafica tendría que estar próximo, o recién pasado.

No le podía regalar libros, no tenía cómo conseguirlos, así que buscó lo que el bosque o las granjas pudieran ofrecer. Más que un regalo por la ocasión, era un agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida.

Defteros dejó las peonias recostadas sobre la madera —las cuatro aguadas florcillas lo más juntas posibles—, y no demoró más en buscar la salida. _Hasta el próximo marzo. _

* * *

**[Red riding hood]  
[Defteros & Albafica]  
**[AU todo loco por culpa de un art de Kaori - lo continuaré después xD]**  
[ 475 | Duelo #8 | Tabla: diálogos #5]**

Albafica voltea sobre su hombro. El camino detrás parece despejado. Vuelve la vista al frente, y acomoda la capucha de su capa roja. Debe llegar a casa del abuelo Lugonis antes de que anochezca, y ya los búhos ululan. _Debe_, pero en sus pasos no se nota ninguna prisa, incluso ha circulado senderos dilatando su avance. Intenta escuchar con cuidado cualquier ruido que revele la presencia de la criatura que le salió al camino durante su último viaje a la cabaña del abuelo, quien un millón de veces le ha advertido de la peligrosidad del bosque encantado y los extraños seres que salen de noche; ni hombres ni animales, entes malditos que beben sangre humana.

Por eso, aquella noche que vio aquellos ojos brillar siniestramente en la oscuridad, lo primero que hizo fue tirar el canasto con panes y huir en la dirección opuesta a todo lo que dieran sus piernas.

Acabó tropezando y cayendo entre un rosal. Las espinas lo lastimaron y el «lobo» le dio alcance, pero no fue devorado, aunque por un momento creyó que la lengua repasando su rodilla era preámbulo a convertirse en la cena del animal... Cuando no sucedió más que eso y escuchó gimoteos tímidos, abrió los ojos que había cerrado en espanto y notó que él sólo intentaba curarle las heridas. Tenía grandes orejas peludas y una cola frondosa que movía de lado a lado con lentitud, pero el resto era humano, y en su mirada encontró consciencia y emociones que no podrían pertenecer a una «bestia maldita».

Albafica pasó saliva y vacilantemente acercó la mano hasta su cabeza. El par de orejas azul grisáceo reaccionaron aplastándose hacia atrás, y Albafica mostró una sonrisa temblorosa y aliviada. El «lobo» lo ayudó a salir del zarzal y le trajo la canasta que había rodado perdiéndose entre unas piedras. También engulló ávidamente los panecillos que habían caído entre una aglomeración de setas, mientras Albafica desempolvaba sus ropas.

—Traeré más la próxima vez —prometió Albafica, rascando tras la oreja de su nuevo colmilludo amigo cuando llegó el momento de despedirse. La sonrisa en respuesta dejó mostrar uno de esos caninos que según las leyendas del pueblo destrozaban carne humana.

—Ten cuidado con los cazadores. —Reacomodó su capa y partió en espera del próximo encuentro con la curiosa criatura.

Anhela que se dé hoy, y justamente cuando comienza a resignarse que no será así, un aullido suave despeja sus recuerdos y frena sus pasos. Albafica voltea hacia el matorral cuyas hojas crujen, y una diminuta sonrisa tira de sus labios cuando nota la punta de la cola balanceándose sobre las hojas.

—Te estado buscando. Espero que te gusten los higos —dice Albafica, sacando el primer panecillo de los que preparó con dicha fruta.

—Me gustan. —Escucha tras el matorral, antes de que una cabeza despeinada se asome con las orejas paradas.


End file.
